


Midnight Excursions

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Consensual Somnophilia, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Underfell Papyrus, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is day one of kinktober: Sleepy Sex!





	Midnight Excursions

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You groaned out as you slowly began to wake up, a deep frown crossing over your features. You frowned feeling something rather hard press into your bum, pulling you out of your slumber before you paused hearing a low chuckle come from behind. Your eyebrows furrowed and you groaned before you slowly moved to turn around to face your lover, rather confused as to what was going on before a pair of strong bony arms wrapped around you, stopping you from moving.

 

You yawned out and glanced over your shoulder to see a faint red glow was apparent in his eye socket. “P-Papy what’s going on? It’s the middle of the night…”

 

His skull moved down, sharp teeth brushing against your neck, sending shivers down your spine before yelping out feeling him give you a love nip. “Sorry sweetheart… I suppose I just couldn’t help myself seeing as you were just so irresistable…”

 

You froze, glad that it was dark considering the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see the deep blush that you were positive was crossing your cheeks. “O-Oh… Well, why now?”

 

Papyrus smirked, phalanges gently squeezing your sides. “Why not now? I have a beautiful human only dressed in one of my old shirts lying here beside me…”

 

You rolled your eyes hearing the flattery before a cheeky grin crossed your lips and you rolled your hips back, bum brushing against his hips only to feel his very hard and prominent cock pressing into your soft flesh. You couldn’t help but feel a pool of warmth erupt at your core, pressing your thighs together for friction. “A-And what do you propose we do?”

 

Papyrus hissed out feeling you grind against him, his grip on you tightening. “I say you just lie down like a good little girl and let me do all the work, alright sweetheart?”

 

A smile tugged at your lips as he began to kiss down your neck to your shoulder, nipping occasionally as one of his hands slowly ran up and down your side before cupping your mound. You shut your eyes feeling his smooth thumb gently rub against your clit as his fingers slid over your slick entrance.

 

Papyrus huffed out, warm breath making you shiver out in delight, “you’re already this wet? I only just started... “ He continued his ministrations, making you mewl out in delight before he growled out in response, “god keep making that noise.”

 

You did so, even becoming louder as he continued, grinding his hard member against your ass as you raised your hips against his hand. “Jesus Christ, Papyrus, I need you. Please~”

 

Papyrus moaned out hearing how needy you were for him before he kissed your hair, and lifted your leg, holding it up so he could gain access to your cunt. He lined his cock up to you, head rubbing against your slick entrance, mixing his precum with your own arousal. You bit down on your bottom lip before pressing yourself back against him so that the head entered.

 

A groan left the both of your lips as he slowly pressed even further in before pulling out, only to push himself even further. Your fingers gripped the sheets tightly as he fucked you at a slow pace, feeling your walls stretch to accommodate his size.

 

“God human… I love you so much… I can’t believe you’re letting me do this to you, waking you up in the middle of the night just to fuck your brains out.”

 

You felt yourself clench down on his member as he picked up his face, thrusting so that the room was filled with the wet sound of his bony pelvis hitting your soft ass. Papyrus chuckled feeling this, his chest rumbling against your back as his grip on you tightened. “What? Do you enjoy this? The idea of being my little fucktoy at my every whim?” You moaned out, delirious from arousal and lack of sleep as you began to meet his thrusts by pressing yourself against him.

 

“Yes! God yes, Papyrus! I-I’m your cumslut! Just please keep fucking me!”

 

Papyrus laughed, thrusting into your small form at a manic pace. “God, you enjoy being mine- my little sex slave as long as you're able to get off as well. Am I right, human?”

 

You nodded your head, body trembling as you felt yourself betting close from all of the stimulation and dirty talk. “Yes, you’re right Papyrus! You’re so fucking right, so please just keep going!”

 

Your encouragement made him only groan out, fucking into you at an inhuman pace as you felt your walls tighten around his cock. Your vision went white and you swore you saw stars as you went over the edge, cumming around his member as he continued to fuck you, making your squirm with delight at the overstimulation.

 

“FUCK-” Papyrus groaned loudly as you reached your peak, his pace becoming sloppy as your muscles clenched around him in a way that made him cum, shooting his essence into you. You panted out, feeling high as you welt warm overwhelm you as he grunted out, breathing heavily into your hair as he let your leg down.

 

He slowly pulled out, his grip on you loosening a bit as he heard you yawn out and smiled drowsily. “Hmmm… Go to sleep human, and maybe we’ll continue this in the morning.”


End file.
